


In time

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Meeting Hoseok after four years ends very differently.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	In time

**Author's Note:**

> May have some errors. 
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://real-sen-unnie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:   
> https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

You sat at the restaurant table with some of the other guys waiting for the full gang to arrive. You hadn’t seen everyone since you went abroad to complete your university degree.

When you had first arrived to the meet up spot, Jooheon and his girlfriend, alongside Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Changkyun were already there, chatting away like they normally do.

When they saw you, hugs and kind words were given since you hadn’t seen everyone in about two years. You were currently still waiting for the two boyfriends and the one specific man that you hadn’t seen in about four years to arrive.

Sure, you contacted him once in a while, but before you left for abroad, he was still in his compulsory military service and you were unable to meet him.

Without admitting it to anyone, he was the one that you had missed the most. Most of the group had acknowledged you as a couple, but you didn’t really get to that stage.

As you stared at the restaurants entrance, you saw Minhyuk walk in, holding hands with Hyungwon, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Hey,” you said as you stood up and laughed as together, they greeted you in a group hug.

“We missed you,” they said.

“I missed you guys too,” you replied, sitting back down in your seat.

You watched as they sat down, wondering if they had left the seat next to you empty on purpose before your head whipped round listening to the conversation on your left.

“Hoseok said he was going to be a little late – let’s order some drinks and starters first,”

Although the conversation was going, you felt slightly nervous. You picked up the glass of water in front of you and sipped it slowly, trying to keep your feelings under control.

~

You heard him before you saw him, his voice was much deeper than it was four years ago and when you turned around you were so shocked to see how built he had become and you watched as the smile on his face becoming bigger when he met your eyes.

You stood up without thinking and he moved forward to greet you, kissing you square on the lips before moving to engulf you in his arms trapping you.

Not expected that greeting, your face was bright red as you stared at the group of friends behind you, who stared back with stupid grins on their face.

Once you separated from him, you noticed the pink tint on his cheeks indicated he was embarrassed too. You managed to get back into your chair and he sat next to you, pulling your hand in his, settling it on his lap, the bright red colour never leaving your face. Besides when eating, he was holding your hand all night making you feel warm inside.

When finishing, you all decided to call it a day and promised each other to meet up again. Everyone dispersed leaving you with Hoseok, who still had your hand in his.

“Let me take you home, I have my car,” he said to you.

Shyly nodding, you followed him to his car, making small talk on the way there.

Once you had reached the car, he stopped and looked at you before blurting out “be my girlfriend,”

“What?” you replied, surprised at his outburst.

“Listen, I spent these last four years thinking about you and how much time we have wasted. I love you, let’s become official,” he said as he came closer, trapping you in between the car and his body.

Your eyes became watery and you nodded at him before using your words.

“You idiot, I love you too, I’d love to be your girlfriend,”

He smiled down at you and leaned down to give you the second kiss of the night, sealing the words that you had just shared.


End file.
